Septiembre
by Symbelmine
Summary: Mi panteón de Angst para las cumpleañeras del foro.
1. Pienso en ti

Holi :)

Sí, señores, he regresado. Esta vez para traerles algunos regalos a mis amigas del foro La Torre Stark (Las amo, chicas). en esta ocasión, algo pequeño para Javi, que cumplió el 10.

Disfrútalo, nena.

* * *

 _Nada, nada es mío. Todo pertenece a Marvel y su extraño matrimonio con Disney. Con excepción de Star y Lina, ellas son de ellas xD_

* * *

 **Pienso en ti**

Caminar por el pasillo de la Torre a estas horas es extraño, no acostumbra a hacerlo más que cuando el insomnio la vence y no haya más que hacer que vagabundear sin sentido. Ahora el motivo es diferente, es más doloroso y se siente cruel de alguna manera.

Sus pies la llevan hasta la entrada de ESA habitación, y no puede no sentirse atraída al pomo que puede dejarle ver dentro. Tal vez no fue tan inconsciente el paseo, quizá las cosas tenían una forma de suceder.

—Dame dulces.

—No, Lina, no más dulces.

—Quiero Dulces.

Con una mueca disgustada había sacado los dulces del escondite, donde sabía que su _compañera_ no iba a ocurrir buscarlos. Sonrió cuando la vio llevarse el primero a la boca y sonreír como una niña.

Era una tarde lluviosa, septiembre en todo su esplendor, y mientras afuera el mundo era gris, dentro los miles de lápices de colores y acuarelas que dejaban a Lina ser ella hacían que Star no necesitara huir a ningún otro sitio. Era tan cómodo quedarse quieta, cual estatua en galería, para dejarse pintar una y otra vez de mil manera diferentes.

Lina era feliz. Star no iba a quitarle esa felicidad.

—Ojalá siempre lloviera. —comenta Lina, como en una broma.

—¿Para tenerme siempre atrapada? Eso es bajo, muy bajo para ti.

—No, no, cómo se te ocurre —su risa llena la habitación, tan colorida como sus creaciones—. Es que cuando llueve tienes esa cara de determinación que me hace querer pintarte. Es agradable esa facilidad que me brindas.

Sabía que no se refería a eso precisamente, sino al tiempo juntas. El deseo de estrecharla en sus brazos fue poderoso, magnifico, pero se contuvo pensando en que Lina era demasiado Lina para ella y si se iba alguna vez le lastimaría.

Al final había sido ella quien se había ido, la que de alguna manera necesitaba una seguridad diferente a la que podía ofrecerle. Y la guerra, la guerra no remediaba nada de lo que sentía.

No tiene el valor de abrir la habitación, de mirar el interior que se conserva tal cual su dueña lo dejó. Se contenta en brevedad solo poniendo su frente en la madera pulida, como invocándola, para que aparezca, sonría, pida dulces y se vuelva a ir. Agradecería un solo segundo para decirle lo que nunca dijo de manera directa, lo que oculto con cuidado y saña. Para escuchar que ella también lo diga y, por momento, lo único que finjan y a la vez acepten es que esta vez son enemigas.

Como llamada por el destino, su celular vibra.

Solo es un mensaje. Tres palabras y un remitente incuestionable.

 _Pienso en ti._


	2. Juntos

Esto es para la besha (? Star que cumple el 21 de este mes, pero yo se lo doy adelantado, porque sino luego no lo hago.

Para ti, con mucho love :D

* * *

 _Nada, nada es mío. Todo pertenece a Marvel y su extraño matrimonio con Disney._

* * *

 **Juntos**

 **I.**

Su primer beso es una cosa de niños, que no supone ningún asombro para nadie. Salir a la calle de la mano nunca se vuelve extraño, ni ajeno.

La ausencia, por otro lado, es una cosa que mata.

Cuando Wanda es obligada a asistir a una escuela de señoritas, mientras su hermano va a un colegio para chicos, la vida de ambos parece perder sentido. A sus escasos nueve años, comprenden a la perfección que lo más extraño en el conjunto de sus vidas es sentir que se pierden a si mismo si el otro no está.

Wanda empieza a llorar porque las niñas son malas y Pietro dice estar cansado del estricto régimen de su colegio. Para cuando cumplen doce, ambos van a la misma secundaria y no hay momento en el que no traten de estar juntos.

La gente les mira raro a veces, pero cuando el uno observa al otro, le vale bien poco lo que puedan opinar fuera de su burbuja.

 **II.**

Los experimentos la golpean de manera cruel. Cada parte de su cuerpo, ese joven cuerpo que no debería conocer tales rigores, parece precipitarse a la destrucción más pronto que tarde.

Wanda los resiste, porque del otro lado de la sala Pietro lo hace también. Los nueve minutos de diferencia entre ambos le ponen el peso encima de hacerse el más fuerte, de conservar la calma, de vigilar por ambos. Ella quiere gritarle que no tiene ningún deber, que no a mire cómo sino sintiese nada.

En cambio, ella grita. Grita por ambos. Sigue resistiendo.

No va a ir a ningún lugar sin Pietro y no dejara tampoco que él continúe sin ella.

Son uno. No pueden negarse.

 **III.**

Es un poco como estar rota, como encontrarse tendida por la eternidad en un hospital, sin poder sanar.

Se siente como si succionarán algo de tu interior, nunca más lo regresaran, y el vacío hiciera huelga desde dentro.

Y todavía con eso, son solo palabras puestas sobre papel, pensamientos mal que bien traducidos a expresiones que no conciben lo infinito del sentimiento. Se trata de que alucina despierta y cree que él no está muerto, al tiempo que se convence de que la verdad está en el doloroso frío que le recorre por dentro y no la deja dormir.

Lo que sucede es que lo ama y amarlo significa que perdió buena parte de sí misma. Amarlo es saber que nunca encontrará paz sin su presencia, es tener la certeza de que cualquier lugar que no sean sus brazos va a sentirse frío.

Wanda está segura de no poder seguir de esa manera.

Era efecto gravitacional estar uno enrollado entorno al otro, no había manera consiente de explicar el por qué era necesario seguir juntos, siempre juntos, hasta el final. Solo que el final no se lo llevó a ambos y es difícil continuar de pie cuando tus miembros no se acostumbran a caminar por si solos, sin ser llevados a alta velocidad de un lado a otro.


End file.
